Perfection
by Darkened Lover
Summary: Alright,this is somewhat along the lines of a Naruto movie,minus the spoiled brat in every one of them. Naruto gains access to his perfect world,along with Sakura,but not everything is as perfect as it seems. Nothing is perfect,they'll learn that.
1. Chapter 1: The Star of Love

As the members of Team 7,Kakashi Hatake,Sakura Haruno,Sai,and Naruto approached their home of Konohagakure no Sato,the sun was going down. Naruto was walking in the front,happily strolling down the path,he looked back every now and then to tell the others to speed it up. They weren't happy with that.

"Naruto,why don't you calm down. There's no big hurry,we'll get back when we get back.",Kakashi tried to persuade Naruto.

"Yeah,you always have to much energy,you little knuckle-head.",Sakura added. "It's like you never get tired of running around,just watching you makes me tired sometimes."

Naruto giggled like a schoolgirl,and said,"So...you like to watch me then,Sakura?"

Almost before he finished his sentence,Sakura hit him as hard as she could in the face. It sent him flying into a tree,which collapsed right beside him. "YOU STUPID LITTLE MORON!!!"

Sai looked as if he was having trouble understanding the situation. "Why did you hit him for that Sakura? It's not like it was a lie,you do watch him quite a lot.",Sai said.

Sakura looked scarlet,and turned on Sai. "Where'd you come up with that?! You wanna be next?!!",she shouted.

Kakashi held up both hands trying to calm Sakura. "There's no need to get angry Sakura,I'm sure you've not been watching Naruto. Heaven forbid you spend some time watching your teammates,who really could use a babysitter sometimes.",he said.

Naruto got up,and looked angry. "What do you mean,I could use a babysitter?! That's bull!!",Naruto shouted.

"Forget it,let's just go back.",Sakura insisted.

As she walked by Naruto,she moved her hand towards him,he raised his hands up quickly,and said,"No,don't hit me again!! I'm sorry Sakura!"

She grabbed his hand,and pulled him to his feet. "Sorry I hit you,it was a little much I guess. Now,come on,let's go home.",she said,smiling. Naruto nodded,and blushed completely red when Sakura smiled at him.

When they got back,Kakashi went off to give the report to Mission Reception,Sai disappeared to the library after a quick goodbye,and that left Sakura and Naruto. "So...Sakura,you want to get something to eat maybe...?",Naruto asked cautiously.

"No,I'm not too hungry. Thanks though.",she replied. "Actually,I'm going to train. I need to get stronger after all. I have to catch up with you and...",she paused,"...and Sasuke."

Naruto nodded. "Okay,"he began",then I will help you! Let's go to the training field Sakura." She nodded as well,and the two went off to the training field.

Naruto conjured up hundreds of clones,and Sakura spent hours fighting them off. Then she spent a little while working on chakra control,Naruto thought he could use work there as well. Before they knew it,it was twelve in the morning.

"Oh,it's late Sakura. Maybe we should head home.",Naruto said,picking up his backpack,which they had both brought theirs instead of dropping them off at home.

"Or...",Sakura began. She smiled at Naruto,and said,"We could just sleep out here."

"Out...here?",Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "Just you and...me?",he asked. She nodded. "Oh...um...alright!!",he said excitedly.

The two were laying under the sky,Naruto looked over to Sakura and said,"You know Sakura...if I didn't know any better,I'd think you were starting to like the idea of us together."

Sakura laughed a little and said,"Well I've got to say,I'm not as opposed to the idea as I used to be. But you know,Naruto..." She moved closer to him,and said,"...you'll have to honestly believe that I have feelings for you. I really do,that's why I want you to give up on-"

"Sakura,just stop there. Don't ruin the whole night over that. Let's forget about that,for one night. So we can be together.",he said as he smiled. "Alright?"

She nodded,and leaned in closer. Sakura moved her hands around Naruto,and held him in close,as she kissed him. Naruto blushed intensely,and kissed her back. The two stayed locked together like that for a few moments,before a sound came from the forest.

They both pulled away,and stood up. "Come on,let's check it out.",Naruto suggested. The two walked towards the sound,as they got nearer they heard a slight humming,small,but it got louder as they approached it. When they found it,it was a small golden colored rock surrounded by a glowing white aura.

"What...is it?",Sakura asked awestruck. "It's...beautiful..but...what is it?" She examined it from afar,as if she was afraid to go closer.

"Let's get Kakashi-sensei or someone,they might know!!",Naruto said. "I'll stay here,you go find someone." Sakura nodded,and ran off towards the village.

When she returned,she had Kakashi with her. "Here,I brought Kakashi-sensei.",she said,running over to Naruto.

"It's just as I thought,Hoshi no Suki.",Kakashi said in awe.

"Hoshi no Suki?!",Sakura and Naruto exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes...Hoshi no Suki. There was an ancient legend about it. Let me see if I remember it.",Kakashi said. "Alright,well a long time ago there was a powerful kunoichi,named Suki. She was famous for her amazing amount of chakra,she had more chakra than even a Biju. And also,she had expert control over it. This made her a very powerful ninja. She fell in love with a shinobi named,'Kazuki'. The two were happy together,but a month after they were married,Kazuki was killed in battle. Suki was heartbroken,she lost all control of chakra. She couldn't get it to work right anymore. So she decided that she couldn't go on,so she found a rock and poured her chakra into it. She called the rock,'Hoshi no Suki',the Star of Love. It appears every year in a different location,and when someone touches it under the starlit sky,they will be taken to an alternate world. A world different for each person,but perfect. They live there for a year and return,but a year passes in that world,only a few seconds here.",Kakashi told them,as they listened intently.

"That's amazing!! I wanna be the one to touch it!!",Naruto shouted. Then he looked over to Sakura. "No...she can. Go ahead.!",he said.

Sakura shook her head,and said,"Together." They both agreed,and prepared to touch it simultaneously.

"Before you go,I do want to say something.",Kakashi began. The two stopped and listened. "It is said,that when if the star becomes corrupted,the world the user is taken to will most assuredly end in their death. It has happened presumably twice before. Both were highly skilled shinobi,but their lives ended because of corruption." His eyes showed a glimmer of worry it seemed. Naruto never thought he'd see a look like that in Kakashi's eye. "There's no way to tell if it's been corrupted,and nobody knows how it happens..."

"What do you think,Sakura?",Naruto asked hesitantly.

"If we die...then at least...it will have ended with our feelings known.",she said. She grabbed Naruto,and pulled him in to kiss him. She held him there for a few seconds,and then they pulled apart.

Kakashi laughed,and you could almost tell the smile behind his mask. "I had hoped you two would work this out. I could tell this was coming.",he said.

The two grabbed the glowing rock,and felt their bodies fill with an enormous power. They felt themselves lose consciousness,and were flung into the other reality.


	2. Chapter 2:Perfection

Naruto opened his eyes slowly,he was in a clearing. It seemed familiar. Naruto had woken with a terrible pain in his head. The sun appeared to have recently come up. He looked over,and he saw Sakura laying motionless on the ground.

Naruto rushed over to her body quickly,forgetting the pain in his head. When he stood over her,he got to his knees and touched her hand softly,and whispered,"Sakura...? Are you okay? Please say yes!"

He heard her slight moaning,as she opened her eyes. "Y-yes...I'm okay." Sakura held his hand that had touched hers,and smiled. "I'm fine,don't worry. I've got a headache,but that's it. I can heal that." She touched her forehead with her palms glowing with chakra.

"Yeah,me too.",Naruto said. She moved over and did the same to him. "Thanks,that's much better.",he said gratefully. "So,where are we? It looks familiar...",Naruto asked.

Sakura looked around and then said,"It looks like the place where we were last night. Before touching the Hoshi no Suki."

Naruto agreed. "So...it didn't work then? Maybe it was corrupted and somehow we survived...",he suggested. "Is that possible?",he asked.

"I don't know....maybe we should go back to the village.",Sakura said.

The two agreed,and headed for the village. The forest seemed completely unchanged...nothing was different. It really seemed like nothing had changed,until someone appeared in front of them. A boy about the same age as Naruto and Sakura. He had dark hair,that shot up in the back. His eyes seemed dark,but they weren't hateful. His face was calm and attractive,his body seemed lightly ripped. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt,with a collar that covered most of his neck,armbands on both wrists,and white shorts. With a Konoha headband over his forehead.

Both Sakura and Naruto muttered,"Sa-su-ke...." They looked at each other,with surprised looks on their faces. "Sasuke!! You're wearing your Konoha headband!!",Naruto shouted.

"Well duh,loser. Did you think I'd stop wearing it since I became a Jonin or something? If so,that's just stupid.",Sasuke said arrogantly.

Both Naruto and Sakura realized that it had worked,this was their perfect world. Sasuke was still in the village!! It was absolutely perfect,they were both beyond happy. Then something struck Naruto. What if Sakura still has feelings for Sasuke,won't that mean that in this world he'll date her?! This world...it will answer the question I've wanted to know,but I don't think I want to know anymore! I know who she'd choose,but I ignored it to be with her even for a little while!! He thought.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with eyes that confirmed Naruto's worry. Then he closed them,and chuckled,saying,"I'm still not over yesterday,Sakura." Naruto was sure now... "I really can't believe you,you,turned down my offer for a date Sakura. I guess you really love Naruto more,but oh well. I decided to get with Ino instead,move on you know.",he finished.

Naruto looked over to Sakura,she looked back. It was like they were talking without words,but understood each other perfectly. Right there Naruto just wanted to kiss her,but didn't know how she'd react in this situation.

As they passed the village gates,Naruto heard a familiar voice that almost made him jump out of his skin. "Hey there kid,you and Sakura were out all night,I guess you finally understand what I've been teaching you huh?",said the white-haird toad sage,Jiraiya.

"Pervy Sage!!",Naruto shouted,smiling widely. Then he realized what Jiraiya had said. "No!! It's nothing like that,Sakura isn't like that!! She doesn't do that stuff so quickly!!" Stupid pervert!!",he shouted at the old man.

"Calm down son.",he heard from a little ways away.

He had heard that voice before. They'd had one conversation in his whole life,but Naruto would never forget that voice. He looked over and saw Minato Namikaze standing in front of him. Spiky blonde hair blowing in the wind,fatherly smile on his face. There was a beautiful woman standing behind him,with dazzling red hair. Naruto had never seen her face,but knew immediately it was his mother. "Hi mom...dad...",he said weakly. You could hear the emotion in his voice,and see it in his eyes.

"You look like you've seen a ghost honey.",Kushina Namikaze said to her son. She laughed a little,and said,"You know I don't like how you missed dinner last night. We were expecting you and Sakura,but it seems like you had another idea. I sure hope it wasn't what I think it was...",she said strictly.

"Don't be so hard on the kid,Kushina. I trust them both enough not to do something like that.",Minato interrupted. "I have a mission for you son. I want you,Kakashi,Sasuke,and Sakura on it immediately. It's not much,but I need you to take out a group of bandits outside of the village. I've given Kakashi the coordinates. Make me proud,my son,Naruto Namikaze.",he said.

The group arrived quickly at the bandits' base. They sprang into action right away,ready to annihilate the entire group. Sasuke jumped up and shouted,"Chidori Senbon!!",after performing hand seals,thousands of lightning senbon fell upon the crowds.

Naruto crossed his hands,index and middle fingers upward. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!!",he shouted. Hundreds of Naruto clones appeared,and attacked the groups of bandits. They quickly took down many of them,and kept going.

Sakura lifted her fist,and plunged it toward the ground,causing a small earthquake. It took out quite a few bandits.

Kakashi formed quick hand seals and then shouted,"Lightning BLADE!!" He shot through the crowd,striking what was left of the bandits down with his attack. When they all lay dead,or unconscious,Kakashi said,"That was a pretty good workout."

Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura all smiled confidently. "Yeah,well a good warm-up maybe. We barely used any chakra at all!! It was way to easy!!",Naruto said cockily.

But he had spoken too soon,as the loud sound of rushing water ran towards them all. They all turned to see a title wave about to consume them all in its entirety. They all braced themselves,Naruto even held Sakura close to him,and took the hit,as there was nothing else to do. The wave hit with amazing impact,you could tell from the damage it dealt it was about B-rank. "Not bad,I guess it wasn't just a fluke that you beat all of my men.",said a deep angry voice.

They saw a tall man,with large muscles. He had wild short grey hair,and a long scar running down from his left eye to below his lips. He wore a leather vest,under it there were many scars across his torso. He had tattoos all over his body,tattoos of kanji meaning things like,"hate" or "kill" or "slaughter",and skulls or other dark looking figures and shapes.

"So,you led these bandits huh? Well,we're going to have to take you out too. Nothing personal,it's just our mission.",Sasuke said arrogantly. He passed his right hand over his left,as a shuriken appeared in between them,he grasped it and threw it at the man,who slapped it away with no effort. "Not bad... Naruto!! You have any Demon Wind Shuriken?",Sasuke asked,with a certain smile on his face.

"You know it!!",Naruto replied. He performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu,sending his clones at the guy,and by the time they were all gone,Sasuke was holding the Demon Wind Shuriken. He jumped into the air,yelling,"Demon Wind Shuriken,Windmill of Shadows!!",and threw the shuriken at the bandit boss.

The boss grabbed the shuriken,and laughed. Then noticed another one in the other's shadow. He grabbed it with his only other free hand,and then laughed arrogantly as he noticed a third shuriken coming at him. With no other options,he jumped over it and shouted,"A good plan,but it was executed terribly!! If that's all you've got,it sucks!!"

As the shuriken passed under him,it popped into a cloud of smoke,Naruto emerging from it with Rasengan in his palm. "Then how about this?!!",he shouted,flying toward the bandit boss,striking him in the chest with the Rasengan. He flew back at Sakura,who delivered a powerful punch to his gut,slamming him into the ground,as he coughed up blood. "End of story!!",Naruto shouted.


	3. Chapter 3:Water Versus Willpower

Naruto smiled confidently,proud of the greatly executed teamwork they just pulled off to win in one quick combo. Then the man's body exploded into water suddenly. The water immediately disappeared into the air as if it evaporated. "Wha-?!",Naruto exclaimed. Then water vapor began swirling into water again,and formed together revealing the man.

"My name,is Mizumaru. I am the master of water,just drinking it can heal any of my wounds given the right amount of time.",he said,as he pulled a canteen of water out,and drank from it. The wound on his chest from the Rasengan began to heal already. "Now,Water Style:Surface Slicer!!",he shouted. A burst of water shot at Sakura,cutting down multiple rocks along the way.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to help her,but before he knew it blood flew across the air onto the ground. Sakura opened her eyes,to see Naruto standing in front of her with a large cut straight across his chest. She gasped loudly,and said,"Naruto!!" As he fell back into her arms she spoke again,"Naruto,are you okay?" He nodded,but didn't move. She began healing the cut,it was deep. If it had hit an inch lower it would've cut his heart straight in two. "You idiot!! Why did you do that?!",she shouted as she cried.

Naruto smiled weakly. "I couldn't let you get hurt,it could've killed you.",he said in an unbelievable weak voice.

"Look here!! Two lovers!! Haha!! It'll be so fun to kill both of you,maybe I'll finish the boy first,the girls always cry more! HAHA!!!",shouted Mizumaru.

Suddenly a loud chirping noise came from either side of the man. "You forgot about us!!",Sasuke shouted,"Chidori!!"

"Lightning Blade!!",Kakashi exclaimed in unison. The two were flying towards him with lightning in their palms,Mizumaru instantly fell into a pool of water. Kakashi's attack struck Sasuke inches below the heart,and Sasuke's hit Kakashi just below his right shoulder.

Both fell onto the ground,and Mizumaru stood again. Sakura was the only one still conscious. She had to do something,or they would all die. "Alright. It's all up to me now.",she told herself,trying to quell her fierce shaking.

Mizumaru noticed the shaking,as he laughed insanely at her. "Looks like you're terrified. You know you are the weakest link,and you'll be wiped out in a second!! Just look at what happened to your boyfriend because you were so weak!! He's gonna die!!",he shouted,still laughing his head off.

Sakura gritted her teeth,and stood up. Her shaking was stopped instantly. "I am not weak,and Naruto...",she looked up,anger filling her eyes,"Naruto,WILL NOT DIE!!!",she finished. Just after,she ran at him full speed,gathering chakra in her right fist.

Before she could reach him,he launched a powerful burst of water that sent her flying back. But she disappeared into smoke,revealing a log. He turned,and fired more water at her from another angle,but the same happened. This time four Sakuras ran for him,he fired a wall of water that impacted all of them,each exploded into nothingness. He turned,but it was too late,she stood behind him,and threw her punch right into his chest,sending him far backwards into a rock that collapsed when he impacted it.

"It appears the only thing holding you back was fear,with this confidence you are stronger than I thought. Had I continued to underestimate you,I would've died,but....",as Mizumaru finished talking,water spikes flew from below Sakura and impaled her arms and legs. "Water Style:Aquatic Impalement Jutsu.",he said.

Blood trickled down her arms and legs,she couldn't move. It's over...I failed,I failed when they needed me the most. Why?! Why do I always fail them?!! What the hell is my problem?! AARRGH!! I WON'T FAIL THIS TIME!! It's not like in the forest of death,nobody will show up and save me this time. I have to be...STRONG!!! Sakura thought,as she forced chakra through her body the water collapsed from it. She stood,and began healing herself difficultly.

"Oh,full of surprises huh? You are a spunky one girly. Quite attractive too. Maybe before I kill you,I'll tie you up and have you to myself,huh?",he said with a sickening smile.

Then a loud voice,of a boy said,"Over my dead,urgh,body!!" It was Naruto,he was standing up again. He looked unable to fight at all,but was ready to rip this guy's head off. "Sakura,you did great,just let me-"

"No,I will do this. I have to fight him. I need to prove to everyone,that I'm not going to fail you guys!",she interrupted. Then she fired at Mizumaru,and performed hand seals quickly. Chakra surrounded her hands now,"I can use this technique to kill you without breaking the skin!!",she shouted.

Mizumaru looked shocked. "This girl knows the chakra scalpel?! No...no,wait...this is a weaker form,not quite the real thing. But it is definitely close. I was worried for a second!!",he laughed it off. Then stopped suddenly. "Ugh,owh....What the...?",he muttered,looking down. Sakura had run at him while he laughed,using chakra to increase her speed temporarily.

"Don't go laughing in the heat of battle,it could just tick your opponent off enough to kill you right there.",Sakura said,smiling with herself. Mizumaru fell over,and lay there,motionless.

"You killed him then?",Naruto asked,sounding surprised. "I didn't know you were the killing type Sakura."

"No,I only put him in a false death state. It'll be easier to take him back to the village now,without a fight.",Sakura corrected him. "Naruto....are you okay? Do you need more healing?",she asked.

"No...I should be fine in a bit,Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei are in bigger trouble than me. Let's get them back quickly,you can heal them along the way.",Naruto suggested. "Oh,and by the way...." Naruto pulled Sakura in and hugged her,kissing her cheek softly. "Great job Sakura. You did amazing."


	4. Chapter 4:Together

When they returned to Konoha,they were all patched up more or less. Sakura and Naruto had a nice night together,in a restaurant,don't know what you were thinking...

The next day,Sakura and Naruto met outside of the village. Both received a note from the other to meet there. But,neither sent a note... They discovered this after meeting.

"So,if it wasn't us...who sent the notes? I have a bad feeling...",Naruto said.

Then a figure emerged from the trees,tall with long dark hair. His eyes were snake-like,with purple markings around them. His skin was pale,and he wore a maniacal smile. Orochimaru had arrived in their "perfect" world. "As you should,Naruto.",he said in his eery voice.

"Why are you here?! Explain yourself now!! You should be dead!!",Sakura shouted. "How did you get here?!"

"It's simple really. Sasuke had a moment of weakness,his thoughts strayed,his mental fortitude was weakened. So I took my chance. I possessed him for a short time,to corrupt the Hoshi no Suki. I did so,just for the fun of killing the Akatsuki's number one target. I didn't expect cherry blossoms here to tag along.",Orochimaru said calmly.

"Damn it!! So it was corrupted? By this worthless snake!! You pale-faced freak,you'd better back off!!",Naruto shouted angrily.

"Maybe you should do the backing off,I have full control. Over everyone here,but I only need these two...",Orochimaru stated,as Sasuke and Minato emerged.

Their eyes were glowing red,they were being controlled by Orochimaru now. Sakura and Naruto would have to fight them both,there was no way they could win.

Naruto grabbed Sakura and began running in the opposite direction. "Sakura,we just have to flee,and hide out for a year! Then this will all end!! I'm sorry,it's my fault you're here.",he said.

Sakura freed herself from his arms,and said,"What the hell are you talking about?! You are Naruto Uzumaki!! Son of the Yondaime Hokage,Minato Namikaze!! Student to the elite Jonin,Kakashi Hatake,and Sannin,Jiraiya!! And most importantly,the one I've grown to love! You aren't the person who runs away!! What are you thinking,even if we die,we have to FIGHT!!" Sakura looked angry,she couldn't believe Naruto was doing this. This was so unlike him,it was like she was dreaming some horrible dream,and would wake up safely in her bed.

Naruto looked at her,Sasuke,Minato,and Orochimaru had caught up now. Naruto backed off,and then stared at her with sorrow-filled eyes. "You're right...I'm sorry,I don't know what I was thinking. I lost thought for a moment...all I wanted to do was protect you,I was afraid that you would die. Not only you,but that I'd die and we'd never be together again. It was the first time,in a long time,I was scared for my own life. I guess that's just how much I love you." He turned around to face Sasuke,Minato and Orochimaru now. "That's also why I can't run. I have to fight,**because **I have to protect our love. If we just run away now,it won't be right,it'll feel totally wrong!! I'm sorry Sakura,I'll never do anything like that again.",he finished.

Sakura nodded,and smiled. "Good.",she said. "Now,let's get rid of these creeps,or die trying!!"

"No.",Naruto said,shaking his head. "I'll do it. You go,find somewhere safe. If I die,you have to keep living for me. If that happens it'll be up to you to save Sasuke,and become Hokage in my place.",he told her,accepting his sure death.

"Are you a freaking moron!! I'm never leaving your side,if anyone will be Hokage it's you!! We have to get out alive,**both** of us!!",she shouted at him. Sakura looked angry now,angry that he would even think she'd be that selfish.

"Once again,you're right. It's your opinion after all. Okay then...",he grabbed Sakura's hand and said,"Together!!"

The two charged at the group of opponents. _No matter what,Sakura and I have to make it out alive!! We have to beat Sasuke and my father and then Orochimaru,no matter how much it takes!!!_ Naruto told himself in his mind,and then the fight would commence.


	5. Chapter 5:Back to Hell

Naruto and Sakura charged them with all they had,but it didn't seem like it could be enough. No matter,they weren't planning on giving up,ever.

Naruto lunged and punched his father in the face powerfully. "YAAHH!!",he shouted. Minato just looked back at him and gripped Naruto's throat.

He squeezed tightly,cutting off the oxygen in Naruto's lungs. "Sorry,my son,but you will have to die now."

Meanwhile,Sakura attacked Sasuke relentlessly,punch after punch,each missed their target however. Sasuke avoided a poweful,chakra-backed punch that hit a rock,destroying it on impact,and then jumped back and made hand seals,"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!!",he shouted. The stream of fire engulfed Sakura,who emerged covered in burn marks.

"I can take much more than,ugh...that!!",she shouted at Sasuke. Then she jumped at him,and used the clone jutsu. He activated his Sharingan quickly and went straight for the real Sakura. He landed a powerful kick to her gut,sending her back about two feet. Sakura got back to her feet and shouted,"Sasuke,you force me to do this!!" She thrust her hand into the ground,and pulled out a huge chunk of earth,and threw it at him. Sasuke just avoided it,but didn't notice Sakura coming right at him. She delivered a powerful blow to his chest,and he fell over. "Take that!!",she shouted as he got back up.

Not that far away,Naruto was struggling to free himself from Minato's grasp. Finally,he managed to force the Shadow Clone hand seal,and three clones attacked Minato from the back,forcing him to let go. Naruto was gasping for air,his breath had become heavier now. Once he caught his breath,he said,"Come on clones,Rasengan!!" One clones came and began helping Naruto form the Rasengan.

The other two attacked,but were defeated in a half-second each. Minato walked toward Naruto,whose Rasengan was ready. The clone attacked,but faired no better than the other two from before. As Naruto attacked with the chakra sphere,he felt himself hesitate,and Minato grabbed his rust,and threw him into a tree four meters away.

"Yagh...I can't...I can't bring myself to fight hard enough. I don't...",Naruto was trembling fiercely. _I don't want to hurt him...he's my father. I just now got a chance to talk with him for the second time,I was going to have a whole year with him!! _Naruto thought. He stood up,and said,"Father,please,if any part of you is my father,then please...fight Orochimaru's control!!",he said. Minato said nothing. "Please!!",he begged. Minato appeared instantly behind Naruto,and wrapped his hands around Naruto's throat again.

Orochimaru,who had been watching the fight,chuckled sinisterly. "This man isn't your father,but a mere part of my own will. He moves on my command,the spirit of your father is inside of him,but it is completely under my control.",he said eerily,then laughed harder. "Now,'Minato',kill the boy and end it. Snap his neck.",he told his mindless slave.

As Minato nodded,he let go. A Shadow Clone had just hit him in the back hard. "Father,I know you're in there,please,fight back!! What kind of example are you setting for your son?! Not even attempting to fight it back?! What the hell are you thinking?! I guess I didn't get my willpower and determination from you,huh?!",Naruto yelled.

Then Minato turned and threw the clone on the ground,causing it to disappear. He turned back to Naruto,and for the first time had emotion in his face. "I-I'm sorry son,I can't fight it for very long...I have to...t-take out myself and the impostor S-Sasuke.",he forced and disappeared instantly.

Back with Sakura,Sasuke had her pinned down and was holding the Chidori in his palm. As he brought it down,his arm stopped. Minato stood over him,holding his fist back. Minato pulled a kunai and stabbed Sasuke in the neck,then he brought it up forcefully to his own neck. "My son,and his loved one. I'm happy for you both,and extremely proud that the Will of Fire has continued so strongly in your hearts,let it burn bright as you to grow even closer together. I'm so proud of you my son,and now kill Orochimaru on this ground." With that,Minato plunged the kunai into his neck,and the blood spilled from the wound onto the ground.

Both Minato and Sasuke's bodies faded,and Orochimaru looked angry. "No!! Useless!! That worthless slave deserved his death,I only wish I could've given it too him!!",he shouted angrily.

Naruto lunged forward,performing a hand seal and shouting,"Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" All of the clones began to perform the Giant Rasengan with one other. They all flew at Orochimaru,who looked worried for the first time Naruto could remember.

"No!! This wasn't supposed to happen!! It's all because of that worthless pawn's betrayal!!",Orochimaru shouted.

"Stop talking that way about my father!! Now die,and crawl back to your rightful place...",the clones all neared Orochimaru three of the attacks hit his back. "IN HELL!!!",Naruto finished as he hit Orochimaru in the face with his Giant Rasengan.

Orochimaru faded. So did Naruto and Sakura's consciousness. They were drifting like before,through nothingness,back to another world. Hopefully to their own world.


	6. Chapter 6:True Perfection

Naruto and Sakura were back where they had stood that night. Their hands were on the stone,that then exploded into light and began to fade. They both looked around,Kakashi was still standing there.

"So...how was it?",Kakashi asked them both,acknowledging their shocked faces.

It was all over,and they were back. They were home,where they belonged. "It was...good,for a while. Until Orochimaru showed his face...he ruined it all,he had corrupted the star.",Naruto told him.

"Then how are you both alive?",Kakashi asked,looking surprised. "And..wait a minute,Orochimaru?!"

"We don't know how to explain it all. All I can tell is that we defeated him. The odds were against us,we had to face Sasuke,Orochimaru,and the Yondaime Hokage.",Sakura said.

Kakashi looked surprised. Although he made no gasp or anything of that sort. "Yondaime Hokage? And you beat him?",he asked.

"Well...no...I don't know,I can't remember all to well.",Naruto lied. He didn't feel like retelling the story,it's not as if it really mattered much. "All the matters,is we're back.",he said,

"I suppose you are right. That is what really matters.",Kakashi told him,knowing Naruto just didn't want to recount the story.

"I learned something in there though. It wasn't perfection. Had we gone on like that,and then returned,this life could've driven us insane. It's not true perfection. There's no such thing.",Naruto said,rather poetically.

That night,Naruto lay in his bed,looking out his window into the starry night sky. _I really wish that they were both here right now. Sasuke,and my father...Having them that close,having them to talk to,was great._ Naruto thought.

He jumped as he heard his door open. Turning around he heard a soft voice say,"I don't want to sleep alone. Would you be alright if I..." Sakura looked too embarrassed to continue.

Naruto just nodded,and moved over to make room. As she climbed into his bed,he began shaking from excitement. She faced him and smiled. "Sakura,I'm glad we're able to be together like this.",he said shyly.

"Yeah.",she replied with a smile. "But you know...what you said earlier,about how there's no such thing as true perfection...well I think your wrong.",she continued.

"Then...what is true perfection...?",he asked,curiously.

She pulled him in and kissed him,after pulling away she said,"Now do you know?"

He nodded and smiled happily. "Yeah,you're right. Well um...good...night?",he said awkwardly.

"Yeah,goodnight.",she responded. And the two slept calmly together through the night,with the knew knowledge of true perfection.

End


End file.
